User talk:Grandfire
'' "Come Talk To Me."'' Welcome Hi, welcome to the Grandfire! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lina Graner Pre.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 16:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'm phantom, Chat mod of the wiki, I noticed your colossal giants pic, just a friendly reminder, Deviantart pics should not be used as people often become upset when their stuff is used without permission. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:35, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, the pic u just uploaded, someone is already using it so u can't [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 18:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, this is starting to get old, you need to stop using other people's stuff without asking permission, if this continues, I will have to report this to the admins. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:49, March 15, 2014 (UTC) No, I'm not using it. But you'd still need Perchan's permission to use it. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 16:21, March 29, 2014 (UTC) You can use it, but write your own description for it unless the original user lets you use theirs, and the user has to have undergone this processs. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:46, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Cooldown Sure. I'll be waiting for your return! Oh, by the way, if it shall take that long, what would be the next arc (after Mastery Army Arc)? Bliss Burgundy (talk) 09:44, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, you own the story. Do you want me to put it back? By the way, is the story going good? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 23:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi Grandy. It's RIOO. Could i write some stuff with Cooldown too? Thank you in advance Regards RIOO (talk) 08:50, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind, but I wish you would've got permission first. Also, which wiki? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 20:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Signature Okay. Go make a page called User:Grandfire/Sig1 then put the contents of in that page. Publish the page then go to "My Preferences". In the Signature section, go to Custom signature and put . Below the page, click Save. Just do it, pretty please? 'Cuz when a template is used on a talk page, the following messages will get smaller and smaller. PLEASE In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 07:58, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Also, please check "I want to use wikitext in my signature" In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:01, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Da RP Hiya Grand, just a reminder that the RP starts tomorrow. Can't wait to get started. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 22:40, May 8, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb IT HAS BEGUN Grand, An Apocalyptic Reckoning has begun. You have 72 hours, and don't forget your property template at the top. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 00:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb The rules I set say you have three days to respond, and if you don't we'll skip you and move ahead. You can edit that part when you get back. Just ask permission and tell the reason why you're editing and you'll be fine. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 21:51, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb It's your turn on the apocalyptic reckoning RP Grand YoungEezy27 (talk) 06:41, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Your post, on the next chapter A Fracture in the Balance YoungEezy27 (talk) 21:17, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP it's your turn on the RP YoungEezy27 (talk) 12:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Time's almost up dude. We'll move along soon; contact me when and if you come back and you'll go next. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 01:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Grand the arrow points to you on the RP dude YoungEezy27 (talk) 17:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, your Guild Giant Wings will be participating in the GMG. Please look over you guild and select Five of your members to participate in the GMG as well as Two substitutes in case any of your mages are rendered unable to continue. You will be given Two Weeks to assemble your team. May your Guild perform well. Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:11, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Grand it's your turn on the RP, Bomb says you'll need to make another page for the next chapter and that your edit should be on that page. ---- I'm gonna ask you to fill out you're team's magic sections (all of them), you still have time for that though also, could you please specify when they are for the GMG (it'll help people who come to look at your pages) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:48, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP Dude, if you're gonna edit the RP, better hurry. After midnight it's Luke's turn. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 01:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Done. 18:16:50 Wed Grand, I'm here to give you two warnings on the accounts of plagiarism. Specifically, Emi D. Ryu's Appearance section from Rebecca, as well as the same done with Hana Law regarding Boa Hancock. Avert these immediately and cease this plagiarism, otherwise action will be taken. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, we're moving on with the RP Grand. Contact me and I'll squeeze ya in for an extra turn. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 18:18, August 2, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb P.S. You are also up on the Grand Magic Games bro. Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:41, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Nah, you don't. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Just remember to call it "White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (Grand)" or something like that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC)